Game Over
by Bobbyis
Summary: Steve was not prepared for the consequences when he activated a portal to the End. Now, faced with an unstoppable foe, he must make a powerful decision. Does he flee, or does he finish what he started?


**Made while I was sitting, reading one of Xguy110's stories. I hope you enjoy, please review.**

Steve gazed at the world he had grown to love over the course of his 10 long years here. Even now there were remnants of his old homes, and fantastical structures and contraptions. He dropped his head and sank to the ground, tears pouring down the sides of his face as he was overcome by grief. _How could this happen?_ He thought as he sobbed openly, weeping for the innocent land around him, knowing it would soon be torn away from him forever. _What did I do wrong? _As the gaping maw of the void slowly grew, consuming more and more of his precious land each time, he sat quietly, and remembered…

He had found the torn, dog-eared book deep within a stronghold in the caverns by his home, as he was searching for ores to decorate his home with. The tome was written in an unknown language, and it took him many months to translate it. As he began to understand what it entailed, he was overcome by amazement.  
>The book told of another realm, different from that of his current one, different even from that of the Nether. This realm was said to be called The End, and it was from here that the dreaded Enderman, and all other monsters were coming from. The lore contained within the book described a powerful being, ruling easily over the most formidable of foes. Its name was unpronounceable in the normal language, and Steve did not fret over it, assuming it to be unimportant. The book also told of a way to reach this land, using strange blocks within the stronghold rooms. The last half of the nearly destroyed book seemed to be a diary of some sort, kept by the last inhabitant of this world.<p>

He told of finding this book as well; of activating the blocks to create the portal using a combination of orbs torn from the bodies of slain Enderman, and cream made from dead Slimes and limbs of the Blazes, mysterious beings of flame who resided in the Nether. The previous being, whose name appeared to be Herobrine, told of discovering an empty, dead world, a chunk of rock floating in an endless void, with great obsidian pillars rooted deep within the ground.  
>The next few pages were blank, and the final page in the now quite eerie book was a mass of scribbling and maddened, feverish writing. Most of it was unreadable, but the few words he managed to make out invoked great fear within Steve. Herobrine appeared to be chased by something, and was trying to combat it. Words such as Pillar, Crystal, Destroy, and Harm were scattered among the gibberish in his writing. The rest of the page was blank, but the back of it was what terrified Steve the most. One word was printed on the page, rent onto the page with such force; it nearly tore the paper apart. It slid off to the side, as if Herobrine had been dragged away. His final message to this world chilled Steve to beyond anything he had ever witnessed before. The final word…. Enderdragon.<p>

Even so, Steve persevered in attempting to access this End, spending hours chasing all manner of beasts, to acquire the necessary materials. When he had finally assembled his Eyes of Ender, as the book had called them, he searched his stronghold for the blocks used to send him to the End. As he slipped the final Eye of Ender into the portal, he felt a growing sense of foreboding. His fears were realized as he was blown back from the portal, and rather than it activating, it seemed to collapse in on itself, forming a small Void in the center of the room.  
>Steve had escaped to the surface and ran to his home, easily outdistancing the slow moving Void. He could do nothing except watch in fear, as everything the Void came into contact with was drained away, enlarging the all-consuming nothingness.<p>

Steve sat up, and looked once more onto the terrifying emptiness. No more did he feel fear, or even anger at what was happening. The only emotion within him, the one threatening to consume him completely, was remorse. He had caused his world to be destroyed, watched as his foes and even innocent creatures were obliterated, and had done nothing to stop it. Even the Testificates, the humanoid inhabitants of the villages, had been easily consumed. Even if he could do nothing, he knew that if he had not attempted this madness in the first place, this world would still be safe and happy. Watching the Void edge ever closer to his house, he came to a decision.

Steve walked outside and stood before the Void, watching the ground a ways in front of him quickly disappear. He drove his sword into the ground, and roaring out a final defiant cry, launched himself into the Void. As he fell, he felt an astounding sense of relief, hoping that with his sacrifice, his world may yet be restored. In the instant before he was destroyed, he had one final statement, his only acknowledgement of his imminent destruction.

_Game… Over._


End file.
